


Dates X Fireflies X Promise

by mikiyu



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 08:28:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20386705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikiyu/pseuds/mikiyu
Summary: Just what would have happened if Gon and Palm's date went a little bit different.





	Dates X Fireflies X Promise

Killua was not a stalker. Of course he wasn’t. Stalkers were weird and creepy and nothing as Killua. And yet, there he was; following his best friend and that scary woman through the crowded streets of the city.

He followed them in silence, completely unnoticed thanks to his assassin abilities. He told himself he was doing it because he had to protect Gon, in case someone started attacking him, since his friend wasn’t able to use his Nen in that moment. And it was true. That was his priority, but there was more.

Since the moment Gon agreed to go on that stupid date with Palm, something had buried deep in his heart, a feeling Killua couldn’t put name to, but that made him feel uneasy, as if something was going utterly wrong. He didn’t like it one bit, but he couldn’t get rid of it either. 

Somehow, he felt a bit better at first, when he started following them. But as time passed, his chest felt heavier and heavier, the unknown feeling growing bigger in his heart. Killua felt worse with each passing second, and he didn’t know why, nor what to do to stop it. He just felt the need to keep following them, even if it seemed to make him no good. But he could handle it. He had experienced all kind of tortures in the past and by now, he could endure pain without problem. That was nothing in comparison.

In that moment, Killua was slipping silently through the trees, moving close behind Gon and Palm, always keeping one eye on them and the other on their surroundings, looking for any possible enemies. After a visit to the aquarium, having a drink in a café and a long walk through the forest, the sun was finally setting behind the hills, meaning the date was going to its end. Killua was relieved for that.

However, Gon, instead of turning around and going back to the city, he suddenly grabbed Palm’s hand, with that cheerful smile of his showing on his face, and pushed her forward through the woods. The odd sensation in Killua’s chest grew even bigger, and this time he felt a slight pain in his heart, too. It seemed as if the moment when Gon reached Palm’s hand, the feeling had worsened. 

Why did he feel that bad at the sight of his best friend holding hands with the scary woman? Well, Killua had never really liked Palm, so of course it was obvious that he wouldn’t like Gon to be any near to her. He was just worried about his friend being so close to that unpredictable and creepy woman. Yeah, that was it.

He repeated those words in his mind, but somehow, Killua couldn’t convince himself. He looked up one more time at their locked hands, and again he felt as if a little thorn stuck in his heart. Gon and Palm, together like that; it didn’t feel right. Killua was aware that Gon made friends very easily with almost everyone he talked to, and he didn’t mind it, on the contrary, he was happy with that, because it made Gon happy. But that place Palm was occupying was special and definitely not hers.

That place was for Gon’s closest person, for someone with whom Gon had laughed and cried, for someone who truly cared about Gon and wouldn’t doubt to protect him and make him happy anytime, for someone to whom Gon was his most important person in the world. It was Killua’s place.

Maybe it was a bit selfish of him to think that, he realized, but Gon had already said several times that Killua was his best friend, hadn’t he? And although Killua couldn’t help but feel ashamed and blush every time Gon honestly reminded him of that, the truth was his heart filled with immense happiness whenever he heard those words from him. Killua was Gon’s best friend just as Gon was Killua’s. 

So, he thought he had the right to call it his place. And now, he could understand a bit better the growing feeling within his chest. He was sad for not being the one to stand by Gon’s side, and mad at Palm for stealing his place. No, not mad, Killua realized. 

He was jealous. That was the feeling in his chest.

He was so shocked that he nearly bumped into the tree in front of him. Then, he just felt dumb. He had no reason to be jealous. He knew that, out of all people, Gon considered him his best friend and they always spent all their time together, being that day the only exception. Besides, it was not like Gon wanted to go on that date with Palm, but rather Palm had forced him to it. He knew all that, but still, he couldn’t help it.

Gon finally arrived to where he was leading Palm to, so Killua hid between some bushes behind them and kept watching from there. A big lake spread in front of them, with an old, seemingly dead tree, in the centre of its crystalline and calm water. Gon said something to Palm, but Killua couldn’t hear what it was from where he was hiding. Palm just nodded in response and they both sat on the ground, looking at the great mass of water in front of them.

They didn’t do anything more. They weren’t even talking at all, just the two of them staring at the landscape. Killua grew a bit impatient. It was already late, the sun almost set, and there they were, sitting and doing nothing. Killua just wanted to return to their apartment and spend the last hours of the day with his best friend. But at this rate, it didn’t seem it was going to happen.

Not long after, Gon talked to Palm once more, and again, Killua couldn’t hear a word of what he was saying, but he seemed more serious than the previous time. Palm replied with a mix of anger and confusion, and Gon just shook his head slowly in response and added something more. Then, Palm quickly stood up and stormed off, leaving Gon alone by the lake’s shore.

Killua had no idea about what had just happened. He glanced in the direction Palm had disappeared, and it didn’t seem she was going to come back. Good for him. He looked again at Gon, who hadn’t moved an inch from his spot on the ground, apparently not bothered about Palm’s sudden outburst.

Without thinking it twice, Killua left his hiding place and walked towards Gon, sitting silently next to him when he reached him. Gon didn’t even look at him, his sight always fixed on the lake in front of them, but there was no need to; Killua was sure Gon knew it was him. They stayed like that, Gon glaring at the landscape and Killua staring at him, in complete silence. After a while, Gon finally turned his head and faced him, honey brown eyes staring into his ocean blue ones, and a smile started to tug at Gon’s lips, until it transformed into that characteristic grin of his that Killua loved so much.

“Were you following us, Killua?” Gon suddenly asked him, with a knowing look on his face, his smile not leaving his lips.

Killua immediately blushed bright red and looked away, trying to hide the flush of his cheeks.

“Eeh... mmh, well I... maybe... but it was-“ Gon couldn’t help but laugh a little at Killua’s stuttering.

“Just kidding. I already knew you were following us, since the beginning.” At that reply, Killua looked up again at his friend’s face, now feeling more outraged than embarrassed.

“T-Then why did you ask?!”

“I just wanted to see your reaction.” Simply answered Gon, with an amused look on his face.

“Idiot.” Killua said in all seriousness, and Gon laughed loudly at it, used by now to his friend’s typical insult, but still funny. Once he recovered, he honestly replied.

“Maybe I am.”

“Of course you are, idiot.”

They looked at each other in silence for a moment, before they both bursted out laughing.

When they could breathe normally again, Killua remembered what had happened moments before he joined Gon by the lake. He didn’t want to talk about Palm, but he was curious, so he asked.

“Gon, what happened with Palm? Why did she leave so suddenly?”

“Oh, I just reminded her that after this, the date would end and there wouldn’t be any more. I told her that, although I had fun today, I couldn’t go out with her. Palm was very mad when she heard that, and insisted that she wanted to go on more dates with me, but I refused, so she just left before the date finished.”

Killua was relieved to hear that, and the feeling in his chest eased a bit. He already knew Gon wasn’t going to date Palm, but hearing him say it, made Killua really believe it and he felt a lot better. But still, there was something...

“Did you really have fun today?” Killua asked Gon, his gaze fixed on the floor, trying to hide his emotions from him.

“Yeah, I had fun today with Palm. We did a lot of things and she can be very nice and friendly when she wants.” Gon answered, and before noticing Killua’s pained expression, he continued. “But, of course, it would have been a lot better to have been with you instead. Everything is better with you, Killua.”

Killua’s eyes widened in surprise. He wanted to say something, but any words he could have possibly thought off died in his mouth the moment he looked up and noticed the sudden change in the environment.

The night had already fallen around them and Gon’s face was lit up by the moonlight, or at least that was what Killua thought at first. But a few moments later, he noticed the many small light spots suspended in the air and flying all around them, enlightening all the surroundings with their warm colours. Killua couldn’t help but admire the beautiful scenery around them, his mouth slightly open in awe.

Killua turned to face Gon, and he found him trying to catch one of the many fireflies in his hands. With the warm light bathing his whole body, his skin seemed more tanned that it already was, his hair looked spikier and his beautiful caramel eyes shone even more than usual. It seemed as if Gon was pure light, shining even brighter than all the fireflies around them.

A little smile appeared on Killua’s lips and his gaze softened, before he looked away, shifting his eyes again to their surroundings. The forest was darker and darker each time, and he realized the fireflies were leaving; all of them lazily flying towards the dead tree in the middle of the lake, and Killua already missed the warmth of their light.

“Killua.” 

Gon attracted his attention and Killua looked at him once more. It seemed that Gon had finally managed to catch one of them, since his joined hands were shining in the darkness.

“Here.” 

Gon placed his hands between their bodies, wanting to pass Killua the light within them. Killua reached over and Gon slowly separated his hands for him to catch the firefly, careful that the insect didn’t fly away between the gaps. 

Killua finally took the firefly, which was still shining brightly through his hands and bathing them with its warm light in the night. He gasped quietly in awe at the sight. Gon’s hands reached closer again, until they were cupping Killua’s, holding them and the light within them, carefully and tenderly.

Although a bit surprised at first, Killua didn’t move; instead accepted the touch and a soft smile appeared on his face, as well as on Gon’s. Everything just felt so beautiful, so perfect. He wanted that moment to never end.

They stayed a long while like that, but the little firefly seemed to be getting nervous, trapped in Killua’s hands for so long, so they ended up releasing it, so it could reunite with its friends. They both stared at the little light flying above the water, like a lost star in the sky, until it reached the tree and it stopped in one of its branches, like the others, making the dead tree shine with life again. Killua had never seen anything like that.

Gon’s hands, still cupping Killua’s, slid a little, until their palms met and their fingers laced; and like that, they just admired the stunning view in front of them. They didn’t know how much time they spent like that, but they realized it was getting quite late when Gon started yawning in silence and Killua was so tired that he let his head fall onto Gon’s shoulder.

“You know, this was the last part of my date with Palm. However, I am glad that she decided to leave before, because I could share this place and this moment with you instead. I am happy the date ended with you, Killua.”

Killua’s cheeks reddened at Gon’s sudden and honest comment, and he just buried his face a bit more in his friend’s shoulder and said nothing, not knowing how to reply to that. Gon didn’t seem to mind; he just placed one of his hands on his head and made his fingers run smoothly through his soft white locks of hair. Killua lingered to the contact and closed his eyes, relaxing under Gon’s gentle touch.

Killua had almost fallen asleep when Gon suddenly stopped caressing his hair and broke the silence between them, once again.

“Killua.”

“Hmm.” Killua answered in a sleepy voice, not really wanting to talk in that moment.

“Why were you following Palm and I all the day? Just curious.”

Killua had hoped that Gon had already forgotten about it by that moment, but apparently, it wasn’t the case. He was too embarrassed to tell him all the truth, so he just mentioned part of it.

“Well, you are almost defenseless without your Nen, so I was just keeping sure that nobody attacked you and you were safe.”

Gon made a little surprised sound, but he quickly added, a bit confused.

“But there was no need to. I was with Palm, and she is a Hunter too. She could have protected me if necessary.”

Killua hadn’t thought about that, but it was true. Palm could have taken the task without problem. So then, why did he insist on doing it himself? Because, he realized, he couldn’t just wait patiently for them to return, unknowing if something had happened to Gon. He just couldn’t. He had to be there himself and take care of Gon himself. Killua couldn’t entrust anybody else with such an important task, much less the scary woman, and he wouldn’t feel good unless it was him. 

And all that was added to his little jealousy problem, as well.

“I just don’t trust her.” Again, Killua left many things unsaid, but he made his best to sum up his thoughts in the simplest and less embarrassing way.

“Why not? She is a good Hunter.”

“That’s not the point.”

“Then, what is it?”

“I don’t like her.” Killua quietly confessed after a pause, not knowing another way out of the situation.

“So?”

“So, I can’t entrust your life to her. I had to make sure myself that you were okay.” He replied in a barely audible whisper, just enough for Gon to hear.

Gon felt silent and Killua thought the conversation was finished, when Gon asked something more.

“Are you sure there is nothing more?”

“What do you mean?” Killua questioned with a confused look on his face, now lifting his head of Gon’s shoulder and looking up at him, just a few inches separating their faces.

“I don’t know, you just seemed a bit... sad, while watching us.” Gon answered with concern showing on his voice and face.

Killua used to forget how perceptive Gon could really be when he wanted. He felt ashamed at knowing that Gon had been looking at him all that time, but he was also a bit happy at it, as it meant that Gon had thought and worried about him during his date with Palm.

“It’s not important. Really. It isn’t anymore.” Killua assured him with a sincere smile on his lips.

“It is to me.” Gon replied with fierce determination. “If something made you sad I want to know what it is, so I can avoid it next time and then, you won’t be sad again.”

Killua was touched by Gon’s words, but still, he insisted.

“Really, there is nothing to worry. It’s just something stupid.”

“Tell me, please.”

Gon stared intensely at him with big caramel eyes shining in the darkness, and Killua was incapable to deny him anything in that moment.

“I... I just wanted to spend the day with you.” He confessed in a murmur, his gaze fixed on the ground and his face warming.

Gon didn’t say anything for a moment, but he quickly put his hands on the other’s shoulders, lightly squeezing them, and a reassuring smile appeared on his lips.

“Don’t worry, Killua, we can still spend the rest of the day together. And tomorrow. And the day after. And every day. We have the rest of our lives to spend it with each other.”

“Gon...”

Killua lifted his gaze from the ground, his eyes widening and watering a little, due to the great happiness that invaded him at that moment.

“It’s a promise!”

Gon approached his pinky to him, and Killua, with a soft smile tugging at his lips, laced it with his own one, sealing Gon’s statement into an unbreakable promise. Gon started singing a little song, their pinkies still tied up, and before they separated them, he pressed their thumbs together as he sang ‘sealed with a kiss!’, and Killua couldn’t help but blush a little more.

Then, Gon seemed to remember something, and he blurted in a cheerful voice.

“Oh, and next time I’ll go on date with you, Killua!”

“What?! S-stop saying embarrassing stuff!”

“It's not embarrassing, it’s just the truth!”

“Yes, it is. Now, stop with that!”

“Make me.” Gon replied, with a playful glint on his eyes.

And, at the other’s provocation, Killua smirked and launched towards his friend, pushing him to the ground, and started tickling on his sides. Gon couldn’t resist it, and started laughing out loud while rolling unstoppably under his friend’s tickles. Gon, breathless but still laughing, pleaded Killua to stop when his lungs started lacking on oxygen, but he just ignored him. Using all his remaining strength, Gon pulled up a bit, kicked Killua’s legs to make him lose balance and flipped their positions. Now, it was Killua the one pinned on the ground, and without losing a second, Gon took his revenge.

And thus, a tickle war started between the two boys. They rolled over each other again and again, playfully fighting, using their ticklish fingers as weapons as their mixed laughers filled the air around them. They went on for a long time, until they got so tired that they couldn’t move anymore and just fell asleep right there; laying together on the soft grass, their limbs impossibly tangled and their foreheads touching. 

And in their sleep, they both dreamt of dates, fireflies and the promise of their future together.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!!  
Since I watched this scene in the anime, I've always wondered how Killua was really feeling at that moment and how things would have been if they didn't end the way they did, and so, this happened.  
I'd love to hear your thoughts about it in the comments.  
I hope you liked it!


End file.
